Just Breathe
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: Faith Hills 'Breathe' Nicks POV. Slash.


AN: So I was listening to this song and thinking, wow this is totally romantic, and then it's like something sparked in my head, and I had to write

AN: So I was listening to this song and thinking, wow this is totally romantic, and then it's like something sparked in my head, and I had to write.

Dedication: This ones for you Cowboy.

Disclaimer: CSI isn't mine and Neither is the song. 'Breathe' by Faith Hill

Warnings: Slash, and brief mention of a brutal child case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I can feel the magic floating in the air.  
Being with you gets me that way.  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've, never been this swept away_

I take a deep breath and release it, a smile on my face. I can almost forget everything I see at work when I'm with you; it's a purely magical aspect only you hold over me. I look to my left, where your head rests on my shoulder, eyes closed, you look so at peace. The sun leaks in through a crack between the drapes, leaving patterns on your face, and I can't help but smile at the golden patches of hair and small freckles illuminated on your skin.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

Usually my thoughts run wild in my head. But here, with you now, it's just different, better then you'll ever know, and Greggo, I don't think you'll ever understand, this past year has been amazing, and had someone said a year and a day ago, I'd be afraid to disturb the sleeping prince, that is you beside me I'd laugh my ass off.

_  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

I remember that fate filled night like it was yesterday. It had been one of those nights, where the lab is bogged down, and it seems that death will finally take over. I had a case with a 3 year old girl found covered in mud on the side of the highway. I was sitting in the locker room; I just couldn't seem to life myself off that bench and all the way home. That's when you came in placing an arm around my shoulders, and like I said there's something about you that just makes me let go. I started crying, right then and there, you didn't back off, just held me in your arms, my head against your chest. For some crazy reason, that made everything stop, that beating heart proved that there was still good, living and breathing in my world. Everything was gone, the only thing that mattered was that heart beat, if it stopped beating; I stopped living.

__

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you

You stir and I'm brought back from my reverie. You've burrowed your head into my side, letting out a sigh. Even in your sleep you've managed to make me melt, I'm teary eyed just thinking about our past, your breath warm against my skin, sending wonderful chills down my spine.

_  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be_

Everyone knows now, I accidentally let the cat out of the bag the day something busted in the lab and made you all loopy, then I was scared, now, looking back, you were to most hilarious, most adorable high person I have ever seen.

_  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

They say a relationship has its phases. I believe that but I don't believe that the excitement fades with each passing day, because every time you touch me I still get that same exhilaration. True love doesn't fade, and each time I feel your breath over my body is thrown into over drive, as long as you exist, I exist.__

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now  


You turn your head and blink up at me, a smile gracing those gorgeous pink lips. My heart swells, I'm yours forever, and I can tell by the glimmer in those chocolate eyes, that you know it, I kiss the top of your head; actions say more than words ever could.

_  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

You roll over onto your stomach running your hand lazily across my chest in a pattern that's unpredictable, much like you. You kiss my shoulder, and I smile. This. Is. Bliss.__

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

"Forever and always Greggo," I whisper.

You move to my lips planting a chaste kiss upon them before singing the last line of the song on the clock radio set to wake us to head to lunch at Gil and Sara's.

"_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way."_

Turns out you've been listening all along.

The woman's voice flows from the speakers, you lay your head on my chest and Just Breathe. Life can wait a few moments more.


End file.
